lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Lisa Raymond
| residence = Wayne, Pennsylvania, USA | datebirth = | placebirth = Norristown, Pennsylvania, USA | height = | weight = | turnedpro = May 1993 | retired = | plays = Right-handed | careerprizemoney = $7,595,105 | singlesrecord = 390–299 | singlestitles = 4 | highestsinglesranking = No. 15 (October 20, 1997) | AustralianOpenresult = QF (2004) | FrenchOpenresult = 4r (1997) | Wimbledonresult = QF (2000) | USOpenresult = 4r (1996) | doublesrecord = 646-218 | doublestitles = 67 (1 ITF) | highestdoublesranking = No. 1 (June 12, 2000) |grandslamsdoublesresults =yes |AustralianOpenDoublesresult ='W' (2000) |FrenchOpenDoublesresult ='W' (2006) |WimbledonDoublesresult ='W' (2001) |USOpenDoublesresult ='W' (2001, 2005) | updated = August 25, 2008 }} Lisa Raymond (born August 10, 1973 in Norristown, Pennsylvania) is a professional female tennis player from the United States. On June 12, 2000, she reached the #1 spot in the world in doubles. Her career high singles ranking was #15 in October 1997. Earning more than $7 million in prize money in her career, Raymond has reached the quarterfinals in singles at the Australian Open and at Wimbledon. Raymond, who plays right-handed, has wins over Venus Williams, Arantxa Sánchez Vicario, Monica Seles and Martina Hingis. She also is one of the few players to win a career Grand Slam in doubles. Of her four singles titles, two have come at the Cellular South Cup in Memphis, Tennessee. Though she was the number one-ranked doubles player, she was not selected to the US team for the 2000 Sydney Olympics.http://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=9A04E0D81731F937A1575BC0A9669C8B63 Early career Raymond achieved significant success in collegiate tennis. She won the NCAA Single's title in 1992 and 1993 playing for the University of Florida Gators, leading the team to the 1992 NCAA Team Championships. Playing for the Florida Gators, she was the first player to win all three collegiate Grand Slams titles in a single season (1992). She received the 1992 Volvo Rookie of the Year award, the 1992 Tennis Magazine Collegiate Player of the Year award, the 1992 and 1993 Broderick Award, and the 1993 Honda Award for collegiate tennis. As a junior, she won five U.S. National (USTA) singles and doubles titles, and she was ranked #1 in the U.S. for players 18 and under in 1990. Personal life Raymond is openly lesbian and was in a long-term relationship with her former doubles partner, Rennae Stubbs. Career titles (71) Singles titles (4) Doubles titles (67) Grand Slam titles won with Rennae Stubbs (AUS) *2000 Australian Open *2001 Wimbledon Championships *2001 US Open *2001 WTA Tour Championships Grand Slam titles and Year End Championships won with Samantha Stosur (AUS) *2005 US Open *2005 WTA Tour Championships *2006 French Open *2006 WTA Tour Championships Mixed Doubles titles (4) *1996 US Open with Patrick Galbraith. *1999 Wimbledon Championships with Leander Paes. *2002 US Open with Mike Bryan. *2003 French Open with Mike Bryan. Other *2006 Hopman Cup with Taylor Dent *2001 Federation Cup (ITF) with Jennifer Capriati, Monica Seles and Lindsay Davenport. Doubles performance timeline To prevent confusion and double counting, information in this table is updated only once a tournament or the player's participation in the tournament has concluded. This table is current through Oct 22, 2007. *A = did not participate in the tournament. * SR = the ratio of the number of singles tournaments won to the number of those tournaments played. * 1 Indian Wells tournament achieved Tier I status from 1996. * 2 The San Diego tournament achieved Tier I status from 2004–2007. * 3 The Zürich tournament achieved Tier I status from 1993–2007. Raymond reached the finals of the 2008 Wimbledon Open with partner Samantha Stosur. They eventually lost to the dominant Williams Sisters, Serena and Venus, the latter who earlier played her sister and won the 2008 Wimbledon singles title for the second year in a row. References External links * *Lisa Raymond Website *Australian Open Profile Category:1973 births Category:American tennis players Category:Australian Open champions Category:French Open champions Category:Lesbian sportspeople Category:LGBT people from the United States Category:Living people Category:Olympic tennis players of the United States Category:People from Pennsylvania Category:Tennis players at the 2004 Summer Olympics Category:University of Florida alumni Category:US Open champions Category:Wimbledon champions de:Lisa Raymond es:Lisa Raymond fr:Lisa Raymond hi:लीसा रेमंड it:Lisa Raymond nl:Lisa Raymond ja:リサ・レイモンド no:Lisa Raymond pl:Lisa Raymond sk:Lisa Raymondová sr:Лиса Рејмонд fi:Lisa Raymond sv:Lisa Raymond tr:Lisa Raymond